The present invention generally relates to an adaptable length pen refill. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for adapting the length of a pen refill for the refill to fit properly within any one of a variety of available pen housings.
On the market today, a number of ball point pens are generally available. Many such pens are manufactured with replaceable ink cartridges or refills. A standard pen is typically provided with an ink cartridge therein. When the supply of ink within the cartridge is exhausted, the ink cartridge can often be removed and replaced with a refill. As a result, the usefulness of the pen housing is restored.
Since a wide variety of pens is manufactured today to appeal to the marketplace, the size and shape of these pens, and hence the refills, vary considerably.
However, proper functioning of a pen depends on a refill properly fitting within a housing in which the refill is used. If the refill does not fit within the pen housing properly, the refill will not extend and retract properly within the housing. This may cause, for example, improperly flowing ink or insufficient contact of the ball point tip of the refill contacting the writing surface, and the like.
Available on the market today is a plurality of individually sold refills of various sizes, particularly varying in length, in order to fit properly within a pen housing. As a result, stores selling such refills must stock refills to fit every pen manufactured. Further, consumers are often confused when purchasing refills by the enormous variety of stock refills.
A number of attempts have been made to develop a refill with a length that may be altered to fit different size pen housings. Some of the known adaptable length refills require significant steps to manufacture the tubing of the refill such that the refill can be adapted to fit within any pen housing. Further, other lengths of tubing require aids in the manufacturing of the tubing to assist in breaking off segments of the tubing at specific locations.
A need, therefore, exists for a simplified refill and a method for providing an adaptable refill to fit within a variety of pen housings. A need further exists for an inexpensive and easy-to-use refill that can be used with a variety of pen housings.